<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Violet's Valentine's Day by Hepius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086485">Violet's Valentine's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepius/pseuds/Hepius'>Hepius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, P5R Spoilers, Valentine's Day Fluff, first fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepius/pseuds/Hepius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>--P5R SPOILERS--</p><p>Ren receives a text on the eve of Valentine's Day by the one he loves the most, and he agrees to spending time with her the next day, just the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>A retelling of the Valentine's Day event with Sumire in Persona 5 Royal, featuring more character, romance, and detail! (Also this is my first ever post on this site, so I appreciate any feedback, whether positive or negative!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Violet's Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all! This is my first time writing something here, mostly since I would just scroll and read here before I would sleep every night. I decided it was the right time to start making my own, and maybe it's because I see a severe lack of Ren x Sumire on here. Time to fix that! I'm not the greatest writer, at least in my opinion, so please give me any feedback in the comments, whether good or bad. It's greatly appreciated! With that said, I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>February 13th 20XX<br/>
Evening</p><p>Today was quite an eventful day for the Phantom Thieves. Ren Amamiya, their leader known as Joker, was released from custody today, after being proven not guilty of his assault change the year before. This was all thanks to the Thieves and his fellow confidants for working their asses off day and night to help release him, and everything went exactly as planned.</p><p>Morgana also came back too, after roaming the streets for a long while until finally showing up at Leblanc at the group gathering and celebration. He announced that he would stay with Ren when he returned home the next month, so he would be there by his side...</p><p>That's right, Ren has to go back to his hometown in a month. </p><p>While everyone seemed to be upset on the matter, it may not turn out so bad. Ryuji announced first that he would be going off to rehab, which started a chain reaction of where the rest of the Thieves would go off to. Ann was planning to learn abroad, Makoto and Haru were going off to University, and Futaba would be attending school. It turns out almost everyone would be splitting ways with one another in due time.</p><p>With all that said, Ren was exhausted after the events of today. So tired in fact that he decided to go to sleep earlier. However, he completely forgot what date tomorrow is...</p><p>"So Ren, have you received a text message from Yoshizawa-san yet? You didn't forget what tomorrow is riiiight?" said Morgana from atop Ren's bed covers. Morgana is most likely the only one who knows about Ren and Sumire's relationship, since they decided to keep it private as who knows how the team would respond.</p><p>"Wait, what do you mean Morgana?" Ren had a confused look on his face.</p><p>"Check the date for tomorrow. I thought you would be better than this Joker..." uttered Morgana with a sarcastic tone.</p><p>As Ren launched the calendar on his phone, his eyes instantly opened widely. Tomorrow is February 14th, which means it's Valentine's Day!</p><p>"Oh shit you're right! I completely forgot, thanks Morgana. Also I have not received a text from Sumi yet..." Ren seemed somewhat disappointed, although he's pretty skilled in keeping that to himself.</p><p>"Well, the night is still young. I wouldn't doubt you'd get a message from her any time so--"</p><p>*P P P P P* Ren's phone went off. Morgana was right on that dot with that one.</p><p>"And I wonder who that could be, hmm?" exclaimed Ren with that iconic Joker-grin on his face.</p><p>
  <strong>Sumire: Hey Senpai! Sorry to text you so late, I had errands to run after our gathering today. I was wondering if you would be OK with spending some time with me tomorrow.<br/>
Ren: I'm always OK with spending some time with you beautiful. Why don't you come to Leblanc around 7 tomorrow? I'll make sure to have a fresh cup of coffee for the both of us when you arrive.<br/>
Sumire: That sounds terrific! I'll see you tomorrow then!<br/>
Ren: Good night Sumi, love you ;)<br/>
Sumire: Love you more Senpai!<br/>
</strong>
Ren chuckled as he pressed the power button on his phone and put it aside.
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Soooo?" Morgana poked his head up after seeing Ren close his phone.<br/>
"Sumi's coming over here around 7 tomorrow."<br/>
"Terrific! Ask Lady Ann if I can stay with her while you two have your alone time, since I don't want to intrude on such a special day..."<br/>
"I appreciate it Morgana, but I feel this is more of an excuse to hang out with Ann than anything else..." Ren caught him red-handed, well, if Morgana had hands.<br/>
"Whaaaat? I would never..." Morgana slowly spoke as he drifted away from the conversation and went to sleep. Ren decided it would be in his best efforts to do the same.<br/>
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
February 14 20XX<br/>
Evening</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>Morgana had already requested to meet Ann earlier in the day, so Ren was mostly by himself until Sumire would arrive later tonight. Currently, Ren was working with Sojiro at Leblanc since he promised him he would help. It's getting close to 7, Sumire should be arriving any minute now...</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Oh right, today's Valentine's Day. No wonder there were so many guys bringing girls in here. Don't you have anything exciting happening? I mean, you've been here nearly a whole year. Y'know, when I was young, hoo boy..." Sojiro spoke as he looked back on his memories. Ren heard these stories from Sojiro's past too many times to count.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>At that moment, the door bell to Leblanc began to ring, meaning a certain someone has arrived...</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Good evening. Senpai didn't tell me that you were still open. I apologize if I'm intruding." Sumire said as she walked through the door. She was wearing her usual winter get-up, with her hair put up reminiscent of her sister.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>Sojiro whispered over to Ren, "Ah I see. You should have just told me. I'll leave the store to you, to give you some alone time." And with that, Sojiro left the building, leaving Ren and Sumire to themselves.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Don't worry about it, enjoy yourselves." Sojiro walked out of the door leaving the two alone.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Hey beautiful," said Ren as he walked towards her, taking her hand as he led her to the booth. "I made your favorite, just like I promised."</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Thank you Senpai, I was looking forward to spending time with you today after practice. I hope I didn't interrupt the business here though..." Sumire looked down in embarrassment.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Nothing to worry about Sumi, no one had showed up in the past two hours before you got here, so I doubt we would have had more customers after that." As Ren told her about the situation, Sumire lifted her head up towards her senpai.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Well that's good to hear! Now, before I forget, I got you something!" She said loudly as she brought the present on top of the table. It was an adorable teddie bear holding some chocolate.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"It's chocolate, because it is Valentine's Day today."</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Thank you Sumi, it looks almost as adorable as you. Is it homemade?" Ren asked with that smirk again, teasing her as per usual.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"W-what? I mean--Y-yes it is h-homemade. I certainly can eat, but I have a bit of a knack for baking too." Sumire blushed as she stuttered. Ren was very skilled in making her flustered, and today was no different.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Well, I can't wait to try it. I'm sure it's as great as it looks." Ren complimented.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Thanks you, I hope not to disappoint you Senpai."</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"You know you never could..." There goes that smile again.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"S-stop that!" Sumire playfully slapped Ren's hand that laid on the table. It was one of her silly ways of getting Ren to stop teasing her, but he could never stop doing what he does, because he enjoys it too much. He just chuckled as she continued.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Anyways, I feel like I had so much to say to you once we met today, but now that I see you face to face, none of that really matters now." Sumire looked into Ren's eyes and smiled.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"I'm sorry for making you worry all this time..." Ren looked down at the table in front of them. He couldn't tell anyone that he was going to turn himself in for the safety of the rest of the Phantom Thieves, at the expense of making his fellow friends worry. He hated making people worry about him, but it had to be done.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"It's OK Senpai, I understand why you did what you did, and we all appreciate it greatly. Besides, we're here now aren't we?" Sumire continued to smile at him, which cheered Ren up from his previous statement.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"We most certainly are Sumi." Ren grabbed her hand that was still on the table and looked right back into her eyes. They both stayed like this for a minute or two, embracing the love that was in the air on this special day.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"S-so um. Can I s-sit next to you?" Sumire asked nervously.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"You don't even need to ask." Ren quickly moved closer to the wall, giving Sumire enough room to get up and scoot next to him. After a few moments of sitting there together, Sumire built up the courage to talk to him again.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"You're moving back to your hometown in a month, right?" Sumire asked solemnly. She tried not to think about it very much since his return, but that proved to be quite difficult. She didn't want Ren to leave so soon, but she had to accept that.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Well that is true, I don't think it's going to be that bad. Sure, I'm going to miss being around the cutest person in the world, but I promise you that after everything we've been through, we can get through this too." Ren tried his hardest to cheer Sumire up, knowing how much of a serious topic this was to the both of them. He had already planned the days he would be returning, and he talked with Sumire's coach to get the dates for her next few meets so he could cheer her on (but he was keeping that for a surprise!).</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Yeah, I know. I'm just...really going to miss you. I wish we could spend some more time together before you have to go back..." </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Sumi, we still have more than a month left, that's plenty of time to spend with each other."</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"I guess you're right Senpai. Sorry for being so negative." Sumire looked away from her boyfriend in embarrassment yet again.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Never a problem. I know how serious this is for us, but I just want you to know that everything is going to be OK." Ren, who was still holding her hand, squeezed her hand to get her attention. In response, Sumire slowly laid her head on his shoulder.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"I think so too Senpai..." Sumire started to feel how tired she was after today, and she could feel herself nodding to sleep.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Someone falling asleep?" Ren lightly poked her side to get her awake.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Y-yeah. Sorry, today's just been a really good day..." Sumire said as she was starting to drift back to sleep.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Don't you have to return home?" Ren asked with a hint of sadness. He really loved this moment with Sumire but he knew that she would have to return home...right? She instantly opened her eyes and sat up as she remembered...</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Oh no! I c-completely forgot to ask before hand but I had everything planned and--"</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Breath Sumi, what is it that you wanted to ask me?" Ren questioned, calming her down.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"D-do you think I c-could spend the night h-here? My dad already s-said it's OK b-because it's Valentine's Day..." Sumire was even more nervous then usual after finally getting out what she wanted to say. She wanted tonight to be special, and this would be the first time Sumire would sleep over with Ren at Leblanc.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Of course my Sumi, I'd be glad if you did." Ren's response soothed Sumire's nerves, and she went back to laying her head on his shoulder.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"How long before we need to go upstairs...Ren."</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>This was the first time Sumire had called Ren by only his name, no "Ren-senpai" or the usual "Senpai" or anything else. Even though they've been dating for a while now, Sumire still felt that Ren was her guide through the world and she saw him as someone who could teach her everything she needed. Ren never minded being called "Senpai" either, since it had become so accustom that he thought it was just a pet name for him. Hearing Sumire just call him "Ren" caught him off guard.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Not too long, but if you wanted to stay like this for a bit we can." While still caught off guard, Ren stayed strong and kept his cool.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Maybe just for a minute or two..." </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Alright then, don't fall asleep or I'll be tempted to tease you even more."</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"OK, let's go ahead and go upstairs then!" Sumire got up once again to grab his hand and bring him upstairs. She did not want to fuel more teasing from him, so she rather not risk it.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Your choice Sumi." Ren flashed another Joker-esque smirk.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>After climbing up the stairs to the attic, Sumire realized that she was forgetting some major.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Oh no..." She said as she looked down at the floor with her arms behind her back.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Something wrong Sumi?" Ren questioned.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"I-I...guess I was too excited about sleeping over that I forgot I needed to bring night clothes..." Sumire's cheeks had turned the same color as her hair. Shit, she's right. How are you supposed to sleep comfortably without night clothes?</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Hmm, I might have something that could work in my clothes box." Ren searched his clothes box to find a nice and long red T-shirt that Sumire has never seen him wear. It was one of his dad's shirts that he accidentally put in his box that he never wore since it was too long for him. Sumire continued to blush after seeing Ren close the box.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"I don't know how comfortable you are with wearing this, but it's one of my dad's shirts that I've never wore since it was too long for me." Ren held out the shirt for her to see. After calming down, she slowly took the shirt and looked towards the stairs.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"This should be fine, I'll be in the bathroom washing up if you don't mind..." Still embarrassed from the whole situation, Sumire went down the stairs to the bathroom to do what she told Ren. Ren thus stayed upstairs to change and wait for her arrival.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>When she finally returned, Ren had to hold back the urge to tease her. The nice dark red shirt was just the right length for Sumire to be OK with wearing, and it matched her now let-down hair that he loved very much.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"There's my Sumi." Ren said as she approached him. "The shirt fine enough for you?"</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"I think it will do for tonight, so why don't we go ahead and head to sleep? This is kind of embarrassing.." Sumire stated as Ren chuckled.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Alright, if it pleases you." Ren turned off the lights and guided her towards the futon that he had been sleeping on for as long as he's stayed in Leblanc. Sumire was obviously still nervous, but at the same time, she was glad that this moment was finally happening. As they both got situated and laid there, Sumire had one last thing to say before she drifted off to sleep.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"I love you so much Ren." </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>"I love you too Sumi, sweet dreams." Ren had given Sumire a kiss on her forehead before heading off to sleep himself.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>It seems Morgana would have quite the sight when he returned early in the morning.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for reading to the end. As I said, this is my first attempt at writing something like this, or at all, so I really appreciate any feedback, whether positive or negative, so I can improve my fics in the future! Have a great rest of your time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>